Meet the Parents
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley have recently gotten engaged and Oliver wants Percy to meet his parents.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by The Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Ultimate Random Pairing Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. For The Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote prompt number 135. Plot Point: Meeting a partner's family. For the Ultimate Random Pairing I wrote for the pairing of Oliver/Percy. Warning for homophobia. I hope you all enjoy Meet the Parents.**

Percy fidgeted nervously as he stood on the door step of his fiancee Oliver Wood's parents house. He knew that this part of the engagement process was important to Oliver but he wasn't sure how Oliver's parents would react to the news. He was pretty sure that Oliver's parents were the traditional sort of witch and wizard.

"Stop fidgeting, Perce," Oliver stated as he rang the door bell. "They'll love you because I love you."

Percy sighed as his thoughts returned to how the Woods would react to the news that their son was soon to marry another man. "I wish I had your confidence on the matter, Ollie," he told the excitedly beaming Quidditch player next to him.

Oliver turned and took Percy's face gently in his hands. "Everything is going to be alright," he stated firmly. "You'll see." He gently pressed his lips against Percy as the door opened.

Mrs. Wood was sweet lady lady but she didn't know how to react to the sight of her only son standing on the doorstep kissing another man. What would Oliver's fiancee think of this? Fixing a smile to her face she opened her arms to her son. "Oliver, how have been, son?" she asked as she motioned Oliver and his friend in.

"Very good, Mum," Oliver told her with a huge smile on his face. He winked over his shoulder at Percy as they were lead into the sitting room where his father waited. "This is Percy Weasley," said he in way of introducing Percy to his parents.

"It's nice to meet you, Percy," Oliver's father said standing up and shaking Percy's hand. "It's nice to know to that this one can make friends outside of Quidditch. Isn't it, dear?"

Oliver's mother nodded. "Oliver, dear, when is your fiancee going to get here?"

Oliver cleared his throat beginning to get a tad bit nervous about this part. He hadn't exactly been honest about this particular part of his life. His parents were good traditional Irish people and that meant that what he was about to tell them wouldn't go over so well. "Well, Mum, my fiancee is here," he told them smiling. "Percy and I are getting married."

The silence that fell was deafening. The bright sunny yellow of the room around them felt colder than it had before Oliver's announcement. Percy could see the look of shocked confusion on Oliver's mother's face. Oliver's father hadn't moved an inch and had a look of disbelief on his face. Oliver looked like he might cry at any minute.

"I'm sorry," his father said voice calm, "but I thought you said that you were engaged to marry this man," he pointed at Percy, "here. We didn't raise you to behave like this Oliver."

"I-I-I love him," Oliver stated firmly. "If you can't..."

"What happened to that lovely Bell girl you were dating a few years back? She was so sweet," Oliver's mother stated as she started to straighten a stack of magazines on one of the side tables.

"She was also a girl too," Oliver's father muttered under her breathe. "How's he going to give us grandchildren with another man?"

Oliver's was a deep beet red at this point and tears had started to form in his eyes. He figured that his parents would at least try to be understanding about his life but boy was he wrong. He furiously brushed at his eyes trying to hide the fact that he was that close to crying his eyes out.

Percy, however, did notice his fiancee's actions and was deeply angered by how Oliver's parents were acting. He'd known it would end like this but he was also hoping that Oliver was right about his parents. That they'd see this was right for their son. Standing up he took Oliver's arm and turned to the door.

"I think we're done here," he stated firmly. "I wish I could say that it was lovely meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Wood, but that would clearly be a lie. I hope in the future you will be able to see that your son and I are clearly in love with each other. And I hope you regret your actions here tonight too."

Later on that night Percy held Oliver closely to him and made a mental promise to the love of his life to always be there for him. No matter what happened. He would let Oliver down like his parents had tonight. Never.

**I hope you all enjoyed Meet the Parents.**


End file.
